Christmas Pictures
by A.S. Cavendish
Summary: Série de tableaux de couples divers une semaine avant Noël, puis pendant les festivités. Couples yaoi/het/yuri classiques et inattendus. Bonnes fêtes !


**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Pairings:** Multiples, classiques et non classiques, je vous laisse le loisir de les découvrir au fur et à mesure !

**Thème: **Petits tableaux une semaine avant Noël.

**Note:** Bonne lecture et joyeuses fêtes à tous !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Christmas Pictures<span>**

**Merlin's Hatter Bed & Breakfast, Newcastle, chambre 31**

Un timide rayon de soleil acheva de réveiller l'homme blond qui émergeait des draps bleus. Engourdi, celui-ci se redressa mais un bras le retint.

- Reste un peu.

Draco soupira en caressant doucement les cheveux de son amant.

- Theo, j'ai prévenu Asteria que je rentrerai en début de matinée, plus je tarderai et plus elle se doutera de quelque chose.

- Elle aura raison.

Draco planta un baiser taquin sur les lèvres de son amant et se leva pour s'habiller.

- Tu vas la quitter ?

Il lui sourit.

- Oui.

Theodore sourit tristement. Ce 'oui' vide de sens, il le connaissait depuis dix ans.

**7, Garamont Square, Birmingham**

La chevelure rousse de Ginny dansait dans son dos alors qu'elle levait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour enfiler son pull. Dans le lit qu'elle venait de quitter, un homme noir de peau très séduisant la regardait s'activer, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

- Tu es obligée de partir si tôt ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, Blaise. Les enfants arrivent ce soir et je dois aider ma mère à tout préparer.

- Ton ex sera là ?

Ginny lui sourit d'un air amusé.

- Il ne se passera plus rien entre lui et moi.

Rassuré, Blaise se rallongea confortablement et se rendormit.

**31, Northton Street, Londres**

Ronald Weasley baîlla bruyamment en actionnant cette curieuse « machine à cafter ». Il prépara deux cafés – léger pour lui, plus fort pour sa compagne. Il se retourna, les deux tasses dans la main, et tomba nez-à-nez avec sa femme, déjà habillée.

- Mione, tu aurais dû rester couchée, c'était une surprise !

Hermione embrassa furtivement ses lèvres en prenant la tasse fumante.

- C'est adorable, Ronnie. Mais je dois foncer au ministère, je suis débordée depuis que je suis directrice du département. Et file aider Molly.

- Hm. Tu m'aimes ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Et toi ?

- Un peu plus chaque jour.

Satisfaite, Hermione Weasley disparut.

**Le Chaudron Baveur, Londres**

La patronne posa sous le comptoir une nouvelle bombonne de jus de citrouille. Alors qu'un client qui avait mangé particulièrement salement quittait la table, elle attrapa un chiffon pour aller essuyer avec humeur. A côté, un homme qui lisait le journal posa tout naturellement sa main sur les fesses d'Hannah. Celle-ci sourit.

- Chéri, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Je ne travaille pas ce matin et j'avais envie de déjeuner chez ma ravissante épouse.

- Beau parleur ! Je ne suis plus aussi ravissante que ça.

- Oh que si, tu l'es, souffla Neville à son oreille avant d'aller se resservir en jus de citrouille.

**17, Towerbell Street, Manchester**

Parvati releva gracieusement ses cheveux noirs et brillants pour les nouer avec élégance. Elle étudia d'un œil critique son reflet dans le miroir, se demandant si, même dans cet état et en n'était plus la jeune fille fraîche et rayonnante d'antan, elle était toujours désirable.

Agrémentant sa coiffure d'accessoires discrets, elle se pencha légèrement en avant, très concentrée. Elle sursauta lorsque son compagnon ouvrit la porte et lui sourit. Ils n'étaient qu'amis à Poudlard et elle l'avait récemment rencontré par hasard. Un beau hasard.

Dean l'enlaça et caressa tendrement son ventre rond de future mère en l'embrassant dans le cou.

**93, Chemin de Traverse, Londres**

- Debout !

George n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il n'était définitivement pas du matin, et dormait mal depuis déjà vingt-deux ans.

- Georgie, on les le 18 décembre, jour des livraisons spécial Noël.

- Verity s'en chargera, marmonna-t-il.

- Elle est en congé maternité.

- … Angie, tu m'aimes de tout ton cœur, non ? Tu peux faire ça pour moi ?

Angelina soupira, exaspérée par son ton exagérément dramatique.

- Bien sûr que je t'aime, mais je dois aller aider ma belle-famille à préparer la maison, triple feignasse.

- Pour quoi ?

- L'arrivée des enfants.

George se redressa.

- Les enfants reviennent ? Déjà ?

- Oui !

Angelina se pencha pour l'embrasser en souriant.

**Bibliothèque de Poudlard, Ecosse**

- Il n'y a vraiment que Prescott pour nous donner une dissertation sur les effets secondaires de la potion Tue-Loup pour la _veille_ des vacances ! marmonna James.

- Moi, j'aime bien quand tu as du travail à faire en potions, déclara Lysander avec légèreté, ça me permet de passer du temps avec toi.

James ne savait comment le prendre. D'après Albus, il était _évident_ que Lysander en pinçait pour lui. Et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en pensait… Lysander était gentil, intelligent, et mignon, aussi.

James leva la tête.

- Tu m'écriras pendant les vacances ?

Lysander lui adressa un sourire radieux.

**Dortoir des quatrième année, aile des Poufsouffle, Poudlard, Ecosse**

- Dépêche-toi ! C'est bientôt l'heure !

- Al, tu sais comme je tiens à mes matinées, ronronna Scorpius en s'étirant comme un félin.

Il jura lorsqu'il reçut ses propres vêtements en plein visage.

- Bon sang, Al, je dors !

- Tais-toi, tu vas les réveiller!

- Pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à ce que je parte en voleur ? Tu sais, ils se doutent déjà qu'on est ensemble.

- Scorp…

- C'est bientôt fini ? On sait bien que vous aimez vous câliner, pas la peine nous réveiller aux aurores pour nous l'annoncer.

- Bien vu, Smith. Qu'est-ce que je te disais, Al.

Et Scorpius se recoucha confortablement sous le regard médusé d'Albus.

**Merlin's Hatter Bed & Breakfast, Newcastle, chambre 33**

- Tu pars déjà ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Harry Potter s'enfuie comme un voleur après une nuit aussi agitée.

- Crois-moi, Seamus, passer la journée à préparer le Terrier en compagnie de mon ex-belle famille n'est pas dans mes envies le plus pressantes.

- Et qu'est-ce qui ferait partie de tes envies les plus pressantes ? demanda son ami avec un sourire mutin.

- Une bonne douche.

- Hé !

Harry pouffa en esquivant un coussin.

- Avec moi, j'espère ?

- On avait dit une seule nuit...

- Mais on a pas encore quitté la chambre.

Harry sourit faiblement et l'invita à le suivre.

**12, Austen Street, Liverpool**

Padma déposa le plateau sur le lit. Elle avait enfilé un kimono de soie bleu et n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux. Un rayon de soleil illumina une chevelure blonde et bouclée. La femme encore dans le lit ouvrit les yeux en souriant et son amante s'assit de côté sur le matelas.

- Bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé !

Lavande se redressa, exposant sa poitrine nue. En croquant dans un toast, Padma demanda :

- Tu es toujours avec Seamus ?

- Oui. Couple libertin, il appelle ça. Mariage blanc, oui ! C'est juste un homo refoulé, voilà tout.

- Tu es bien placée pour parler...

Elles pouffèrent.

**Le Terrier, à proximité de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, Angleterre**

Arthur tâta le lit à côté de lui. En le sentant vide, il appela plaintivement.

- Molly !

- Ici, Arthur.

Arthur Weasley ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa femme déjà habillée, parée d'un tablier et les cheveux négligeament noués.

- Et toi, tu ferais mieux de te lever si tu ne veux pas être en retard au travail !

- Mollynette, j'ai encore un quart d'heure...

- Et ça m'est égal ! Debout ! Et si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire, tu pourras venir m'aider !

Arthur soupira. Il aimait Molly par-dessus tout, mais il aurait toujours du mal avec son caractère colérique des journées chargées.

**9, rue Enescu, Constanta, Roumanie**

Gabrielle Delacour effleura tendrement le visage de l'homme chez qui elle avait passé la nuit. Elle n'avait pas honte de le fréquenter. Car il lui avait toujours plu. Et qu'à présent qu'elle était une femme, il l'avait enfin prise.

Sa soeur le qualifiait d'aventurier bohème et dépourvu d'ambition, mais elle l'aimait comme ça. Il fallait croire qu'elle aimait les aventuriers. Et peu importait que celui-ci soit son beau-frère de quatorze ans son aîné. Car cette nuit, enfin, ils s'étaient aimés.

Elle traversa la pièce et transplana. Charlie Weasley ne comptait pas s'établir dans une relation stable, et elle s'en accommodait.

**Dans une tour étrange en forme de botte renversée, au beau milieu d'un champ**

- Ma chérie, tu es absolument certaine que Lysander voulait que l'on repeigne sa chambre en jaune et violet ?

- Hm hm, assura distraitement Luna en levant les yeux du journal qu'elle tenait à l'envers, il voulait l'assortir au tapis en fausse peau de Scrofus texan que tu lui as ramené de Salem.

- Mais ce tapis est rouge et orange...

- Justement, chantonna-t-elle gaiement.

Rolph Scamander soupira. Il reconnaissait en le plus jeune de ses jumeaux le caractère distrait et rêveur de sa femme - ce qui ne cessait jamais de l'inquiéter. Mais - Dieu merci - il avait également hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère.

**A suivre.**

* * *

><p><em>Ce n'est que la première partie, petits drabbles en vrac que j'ai pondus en prévision des fêtes. La prochaine partie devrait être pour les moments des fêtes elles-mêmes, d'abord Noël et ensuite peut-être le Nouvel An.<em>

_Quels couples vous ont plu ? Déplu ? Lesquels voudriez-vous voir développer ? Séparer ? Ajouter ?_

_Merci d'avoir lu, et bonnes fêtes à tous !_

_A.S. Cavendish_


End file.
